Boys and Their Toys
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: Brie Pourri would never understand boys. A Magical Starsign story. Instead of having the main characters we play in it, it has some of the villians/bosses as the main characters. Fun times yes? ENJOY PLEASE!


**XD Uhm, so yeah this is basically a short story that goes along with this picture I drew. Link is in my profile. **

**So, uh, basically, I've been on a Magical Starsign high, and I felt like writing and/or drawing stuff for it. :S **

**Well, actually, it's more for the Space Police or villains…sort of. Ok you know what, just read to understand (also check out my picture please?)**

**Oh btw they're all like maybe 9-10. I know that they didn't know each other as kids, but deal with it! It's funnier that way. =) **

**WARNINGS: Uh… well, if you squint you can see like a tiny hint of yaoi, but eh, take it whichever way you please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS! They are all from Magical Starsign, which I do not own either. NO FLAMES! **

**Oh one other thing, I made Gil Mudflap human, so it would be easier to write (also it would match with the picture.)**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

Brie Pourri would never understand boys.

Blowing a strand of blond hair out of her face, she watched as the four boys she hung out with were obsessing over a video game. From what she had heard, the bosses were really hard to beat. Which was probably what they were complaining about now.

Normally, she wouldn't have cared (much), but considering Kale, the boy who rarely showed interest in video games, was watching, just as interested as the other two, she wondered what was so fun about it that they were going nuts over it?

"Get them on guard! He's going to use that spinning attack again!" Gil Mudflap cried, pointing his purple finger at the small screen. He pulled his shell hat over his face, not wanting to watch. His skin was purple, and he could let out the most atrocious smell at anytime, much to the displeasure of his friends. Gil was also the biggest out of all of them, which he hated very much.

"No, if you go on guard, then you'd die, use that gummy toad! Heal your person!" Chard said, pushing his sunglasses up higher. He never liked people seeing his face, so he always wore those dark glasses, even in his home. Probably the only people who have seen his face are his parents and the boy playing the game. (For certain reasons no one knew) He gripped his extremely curly purple hair in frustration.

"Both of you shut up. Let Abalon do what he wants, those were the choices you made, and did you beat him?" Kale finally spoke up, silencing the other two boys quick. As if Chard was bad, you could only see Kale's left eye, what with him wearing a hooded shirt all the time. The rest of his face was covered by a strand of his blond hair. At least you could see half of Chard's face!

"Come on, give me the power up!" Abalon Demar muttered, using his finger to touch the bottom screen. Out of all four of the guys, he was the most feminine of them all. Not in the way he acted, oh no, not that, but the way he looked. His long blue hair was actually down today, instead of the two ponytails he wore them in. Also his pants were loose around his feet, instead of puffed out. He also had a lithe frame, and with all that added together, he could easily be mistaken for a girl.

Abalon leaned backwards a bit, sticking his tongue out in determination. From where she was standing, Brie was able to see Chard put his hand on Abby's back, making sure he didn't fall over the wall he was sitting on.

Huffing, Brie put her hands on her hips, making sure her epee**(1)** didn't get caught on her dress. She watched them for a minute, seeing Kale lean in a bit more to get a better look, Gil frantically pointing at the screen, Abalon pushing Gil's hands away so he could see the screen himself, and Chard coaching Abby, giving him support on it. Also, Brie wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she could've sworn she saw Chard rubbing Abalon's back for a second. Shaking her head, she finally walked over to the four boys, who were oblivious to her presence.

"What _are_ you weirdos doing?" She asked, causing all four guys to jump. Chard got into a weird fighting position, Gil shrieked, letting out a foul smelling odor, Kale flinched, then glared at her, and Abalon had hit a wrong button when she made her presence known, and fell forward and landed on his knees.

"Sheesh Brie, give us an even bigger fright next time why don't you!" Gil breathed out, still trying to calm his heart. Kale said nothing and looked away in annoyance. Chard loosened his stance a bit, and gave her a wary glance.

"Hey! I beat it!" Abalon said, grinning like a fool at the screen. All three guys looked down at him for a moment, then were crowding around him in disbelief. Brie rolled her eyes, noticed a box on the wall. Picking it up, she read the title. 'Magical Getaway' was written across the top, and a few characters where riding on meteors underneath it. She placed the box back down on the wall, then shook her head.

"Boys and their toys…" She mumbled under her breath, then walked away, she had a fencing lesson, and she rather go their then keep watching the four behind her.

* * *

**Hopefully I got everyone in character, and that I described them well enough. Also I made a cameo (is that the word?) for the game. Lot's of fun. =) **

**Back on topic, please**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


End file.
